In The Stars
by The Silver Dog
Summary: Kagome and friends are looking though a new magazine. It has an artical about your perfect match. Who is the best match for Kagome? Inuyasha? Koga? Sesshomaru?


**In The Stars**

"Hey look what's in Shônen Sunday Kagome." Said Eri as she pointed to an article from it, "It is about 'Your Prefect Match In The Stars'. It sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Let me look!" said Ayumi

Kagome looked up from her math text book, she had an exam on Wednesday, or, in two days, and she had not studied yet, "You know we have an exam, we need to study, not look in magazines!"

"Kagome, you do know that we have known about this exam for three weeks now and I have studied since two Fridays ago! I have had enough and I have read that text book at least five times now! I have time enough to read one little magazine."

"I have studied every day for the past two and a half weeks, Sensei says that if I don't pass this test I will have to be held back in math, we don't want that do we?" Eri chimed in.

"What do you mean three weeks? I have only known about it since this Friday! … I guess that it was my fault and all…I should not go to the feudal era that much around exam time. And Eri, Sensei is right, you have been failing and not doing homework"

"Feudal era?" asked Eri and Ayumi quizzically.

"I said 'I should not go to the café so much around exam time'…Heh, heh…I take a bus every weeknight to Mew Mew Café…"

"But Kagome, Mew Mew Café isn't for miles!"

"And buses don't go that far downtown!"

"That is exactly why I should not go so much around exam time…I always end up staying late into the night! I love the little outfits that the waitresses have to wear, I thought of getting a job there but they said it was full and they did not need any help."

"Right….With this InuYasha guy…" started Ayumi, "You seem to like him more then Hojo."

"But you never told us about the reason you don't study for test or do homework…What is the reason?" Asked Kagome in disbelief that she changed the subject in a record amount of time.

Ayumi started to play with her hair and she begun to blush and rock back and forth on Kagome's bed, "Well its just…..um…. just that….Well I have a boyfriend named Hideki Motosuwa, we have been going out for the past year or so, we have go to all kinds of places since we first met at the school cheerleading tryouts, he is a jock and well he is into computers, soccer, basketball, and football…he likes to go to the mall with me!"

"Ah! At last I see why you have been ditching me to go see 'An old friend', you would always insist on saying, ' I just have to go see an old friend, they will be leaving town in a while so I hope to see him in a bit…."

Kagome thought about Miroku and InuYasha and wondered what kind of person this Hideki fellow was but she wanted to ask the question on both hers and Eri's mind, "How old is he?"

Ayumi started to do the rocking and twirling the hair thing again, "You won't believe me but he is about twenty-three years old."

"WHAT!" Screamed both girls, "My boyfriend is SEVENTEEN!" screamed Kagome, "Kino is SIXTEEN!" Eri cried.

"But Hojo is eighteen…" Thought Ayumi and Eri.

Mrs. Higarashi ran through the kitchen and up the stairs in such fast and frantic movements that she almost broke her knee several times while going through the kitchen to get to Kagome's room, "What has happened? Should I call the ambulance? What has happened!" Said Mrs. Higarashi so fast that she forgot that she said the first question twice.

"Umm…… We just saw an insect fly through the room and out the window again, we were so frightened, you know how Ayumi and I get about bugs…RIGHT Yumi?" Said Kagome.

Mrs. Higarashi looked from Kagome to Ayumi and expected an answer.

"Uh, yeah I get so frightened about bugs, I am allergic to wasps and hornets and also bees…"

Mrs. Higarashi looked at the closed window and gave a relieved look, but really she thought that Kagome or Ayumi were cheating on their boyfriends, InuYasha and Kino she never would have suspected the innocent and perfect Eri to be having an affaire with a person seven years older then her.

Mrs. Higarashi left and they knew at once that they had to keep quiet or she would suspect something going on.

Ayumi traced the article down with her hot pink finger nail and read from it, "Kagome, does your boyfriend still have feelings for his old girlfriend?"

"You could say that yes…" she replied but, she really wanted to reply with, 'Yes, My imperfect boyfriend love the dereincarnation of me! He and his two bit sword have feared off evil demons to save me, he then lodes me with kisses and hugs and runs off into a field of wild daisies and tulips and kisses his ex-girlfriend several time on the lips with tongues and everything and says to her, 'I have never stopped thinking about you, I love you!'! That is my happy little life with my good little cheery to be husband.'

"Okay, you win a two points on that…"

"Umm…Sure….."

"Next questions, Do YOU have feelings for another person? Like love feelings not…um….sexual… feelings…?"

"Um, you could say that. There is a guy that always fights with my boyfriend over me…." And what Kagome wanted to say that time was not what she had said but this, " YES! Yes I do! I LOVE Koga that horny good looking wolf boy! Sesshomaru is not bad either!"

"Kagome… Your eyes are shiny…." Eri said, "You should get some sleep."

"But the test and stuff…"

"Yeah… You can cheat off of me…"

"Yeah Kagome. Get some rest."

"Okay…. I will." Kagome lay on the bed and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I want to make something clear about Wasps, Bees, and Hornets! They are NOT I repeat NOT the same thing. People may think that they are the same but they are not. Wasps will not die if they sting you and they are quite aggressive. Bees will die if they sting you and they aren't very aggressive. Unlike both the wasp and bee the hornet is BIG, BLUE and is the MOST AGGRESSIVE THING THAT YOU WILL EVER MEET! Remember that because, Knowledge is POWER! One of my most favourite sayings from 'Family Guy' , a really good show. 


End file.
